


Double Dipping

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spring 2016 <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html">spn_masquerade</a>> prompt ... <i>Sam really likes it when he fucks Jess after Dean’s had a turn at her. It’s like having a little bit of both of them at the same time. Jess is totally on board with that as the more orgasms the better, and Dean likes to watch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dipping

Dean knows it’s fucked up. Knows Sam knows it’s fucked up. And he surely does hope that Jess knows it, too, or at least has some sort of understanding that they’re not trying to use her. It’s about sharing, sure, but there’s no disrespect here.

Sure, Dean knows he shouldn’t be fucking his brother’s girlfriend, the pretty blonde with the long legs and whip-crack wit to take down any tight-wad hipster who thinks he knows everything about everything. He shouldn’t be slumped over her long, hard body and digging deep inside her body with his cock that grows harder with the panting from across the room.

He also knows that he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he does. Shouldn’t be licking and tugging at Jess’s big tits with his teeth and wetting them all up with a mess of spit just so he can spiral his tongue all around the taut nipple. He shouldn’t be leaning down with his other hand to finger at her clit and give it the same attention that his mouth loved tasting when the evening began.

He knows a lot of shit, really, for a kid who barely got through his GED courses. Someone who’s got four years on the angel beneath him, but has spent those last few years roaming the country instead of putting his mind to any real use. His time in the Impala has taught him a few things, though, and he knows how to please a woman, and most importantly, he knows that Jess is close as she clamps around his cock and screams in pain, or ecstasy, or both.

Dean gets lazy with his strokes just to keep his dick interested and to keep her on edge. His fingers are still busy with their assault as he circles her clit and tugs at the underside at an impossible speed until she’s throwing her hands above her head and curling her long fingers into the pillows. She screams as she breaks, panting high and loud until her breath leaves her in withered breaths, and Dean pulls out of her all soaked on her wetness.

When he gets up off the bed, he’s lazily stroking himself, letting her slick ease the way. He smiles warmly at the sight of her legs bowed open from where he’s lived for the last twenty minutes of eating her out before driving into her. Her pussy is all wet and shiny, her belly and breasts rashy and pink from his mouth, and her face flushed and lax against the pillow.

Sam steps up beside him, also completely naked and fisting his big dick to the same rhythm as Dean, also trying to keep himself in the game yet avoid ending it too soon.

“She’s fuckin’ beautiful, kid,” Dean says graciously, coated in great admiration for Sam finding himself such a doll. A princess that would easily open her legs to the both of them, but also have the will to kick them out when she isn’t in the mood.

Dean’s more than happy she was in the mood tonight. Ecstatic Sam was, too, and wanted to _catch up_ as his little brother likes to call it.

As Sam lowers himself to Jess, Dean takes the newly free seat in the corner. It’s a plush, oversized chair, all warm and damp from Sam’s sweat of the last half hour, and it’s Dean’s front-row seat to his brother granting Jess the same attention she’d just gotten off on. She’s happy to accept it, now all slow and warm sugar in her movements, lazy and drunk on hormones. Dean, too, because he has to grip the base of his dick when Sam slides home and groans dark and deep as he starts up a steady pace. He thinks about coming now and maybe again when Sam’s done with Jess, watch the grand finale with a second go of things, but he has to admit he likes the tension in his spine, so he holds out. Pinches at his balls and cockhead a little to sharpen his nerves.

Dean knows it’s fucked up that he enjoys watching his brother’s ass tense and flex as he fucks his girlfriend. He knows in any other life, he wouldn’t be sitting here watching his brother sweating on every inch as that naked body folds all around Jess and it contorts her legs up to her shoulders and pounds her pussy with loud slaps of wet skin on skin.

And he knows that he shouldn’t be speeding up his hand to jack off to his brother twisting around and watching the show in the corner. Shouldn’t be licking his lips to the dazed eyes of Sam’s sights on his dick.

Dean knows, and he knows Sam knows. They just don’t care.


End file.
